The War of Deduction and Death
by MadAsMariah
Summary: The Death of the Great Sherlock Holmes…A Mysterious Young Girl…News that John Watson was not prepared for. This is an endless story of Adventure and Drama all created when the Consulting Detective Sherlock Returns with a whole war of deductions and death.
1. The Unknown Visitor

Chapter 1- "The Unknown Visitor"

"_I have reason to believe that Mr Sherlock Holmes is not dead"_

These are the words that rang through Dr Watson mind over and over again.

"Impossible," he murmured to himself in disbelief. "I saw him fall and the blood…his body lying there, lifeless, no pulse at all." He kept his head down trying to comprehend his own works.

A moment of silences past then he finally looked up to face the barer of this surprising news. She was young, mealy fifteen. Her face was very pale, which seemed to be complimented by her swiping golden hair that was tide into a messy plait that swung over her right shoulder. Her bright green eyes memorising his.

"How can I believe you," John said with a sniffle.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." She smirked leaning forward in her chair that once sat Sherlock Holmes. "Just let me say one thing you saw him fall…but did you see him hit the ground."

"No, umm no I didn't see him hit the ground." John coughed. "But why would he possible fake his own death."

"I have reason to believe he may be protecting someone, his true friend the only one that believed in him to the end. Moriaty could have gotten Sherlock to jump and walk away, alive, with everything he lives for."

"But…But I" John was amazed.

"Listen, Sherlock always knew he was always in front of Moriaty, I believe Sherlock knew something was wrong before Moriaty new it himself."

"Then why didn't he tell me"

"To protect you…and anyone else that he classifies as a friend." Her words were so comforting to John.

"Protect me…" He murmured. "How do you know all this…about Sherlock, how?"

"Well," She proceeds to stand up with that same smirk. "Let's just say I am a curious fan, here" She handed John a roughly folded piece of paper. "I suggest you talk to Mycroft Holmes, he may know something…Oh and don't tell anyone I what I have told you today."

"Wait…why," but it was too late she was gone.

John looked down at the crumbled piece to paper and slowly opened it.

He read careful read the few words scribbled in blue ink.

"Mariah Norton," John whispered as the rain pelted against the window of 221B.


	2. The Man with the Umbrella

Chapter 2- "The man with the Umbrella"

The way she swept in was the way she exited. John heard the light footsteps creaking up the stairs towards, what seemed like, the dead apartment. With a turn of his head he saw her; her tall, thin body shadowing the door frame the way Sherlock used to do. Her messy plait that framed her pale face that then fell onto her black lace top. Little did John know her mind hid the information he long to hear.

"_I have reason to believe that Mr Sherlock Holmes is not dead"_

This scene, this moment in time seemed to play in his mind.

"_You saw him fall… but did you see him hit the ground…_ _everything he lives for…_ _to protect you"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ring. John smirk, he was able to fix it after the death of Sherlock. "Keeps him occupied," He overheard Mr Hudson telling one of her many friends that often dropped by.

"Oh…Anthea." Mrs Hudson voice almost sound treating. "If you wanting to take John, his upstairs."

It did take a Sherlock Holmes to know where he was going.

-Believe in Sherlock Holmes-

"You been in contact with this girl I believe." Mycroft Holmes slid a photo towards John. John recognised her straight away.

"Umm…Yes, Mariah Norton right?"

"Yes I believe that's what she calls herself but sadly that not the case and if you spoke to her don't believe-"

"What do mean that's not the case," John cut in, almost forgetting what he wanted to tell Mycroft.

"A cover name, John."

"Cover name? What's her real name then?"

Mycroft slide a thin file towards him. "Look for yourself."

John slow opened the file. A shocked look formed on his face.

"She's," John mumbled.

"Yes, John." Mycroft drew in a deep breath. "I believe she is the daughter of Irene Adler."

-Believe in Sherlock Holmes-


End file.
